COOKING CLASS
by rokka
Summary: Die and The Antartic Red Monkey Gang berebutan nyobain cookies buatan Shinya, tapi kok wajah mereka jadi ungu?


**COOKING CLASS**

**02/10/2009**

**Title : Cooking Class  
Author : Rokka **

**Chapter(s) : oneshot  
Genre : fluff/humor  
Rating : 13+**

**Fandom : J-Rock, Dir en Grey  
Pairing(s) : Die x Shinya dong,,  
Summary : Masak yuk…**

**Disclaimer : Bukan aku! *tunjuk Shinya**

**Comments : aheheheheh… Shinya cocok pake apron kali ye lol**

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

**SMA NGERI J-Rock**

**Jurusan Musik**

**Kelas Masak (Hah?)**

Semua orang menyukai cookies. Enak, renyah, beraneka rasa, warna-warni, dan bentuknya pun lucu. Bikinnya juga gampang. Liat aja Shinya di dapur sekolah. Shinya sedang praktek memasak! Tangan kanannya sibuk mengocok adonan. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang buku resep berjudul "DARI LIDAH TURUN KE HATI ; Bagaimana Memikat Kekasih Melalui Masakan." Hahaha… Epik!

"Nah, tinggal dicetak lalu dipanggang." Gumam Shinya.

"Shinshin!" teriak Die tiba-tiba. Sengaja dia mengageti Shinya dari belakang. Abisan kayaknya Shinya serius gitu.

"Ish! Bikin kaget aja…" Shinya terkesiap lalu membalikkan badan ke arah Die.

"Hehe, kamu manis deh kalo manyun gitu." Die nyengir kuda.

Mereka berdua nggak sadar, sebuah bumbu tersenggol dan tercampur dalam adonan.

Shinya memang merasa aneh saat mengeluarkan cookies dari oven. Kok warnanya aneh gitu. Tapi sebodo amat, yang penting cookies udah jadi dan siap diuji coba. Siapa lagi kalo bukan kangmas Die yang jadi kelinci percobaan eh juru cicip maksudnya hehehe…

"Die-kun, cookies buatan Shinya udah jadi loh…" Shinya menyodorkan senampan cookies ke Die.

Belom sempet Die makan sebiji cookies, mendadak rombongan genk topeng monyet merah-nya Die nongol. Ada Tora, Aoi, Sakito, Nao, dan lain-lain. Jah! Urusan makan aja kuat banget sinyalnya.

"Horeee… makanan!" seru monyet-monyet itu girang. Udah kek nggak makan sebulan aja.

Sontak Die menghadang galak. "Stop! Nggak ada yang boleh makan kue buatan Shinya kecuali gue!"

"Yaaaahhh… Bos kok gitu? Sebage satu genk, musti utamain prinsip sama rata sama rasa dong." Tora ngamuk. Yang bikin orang-orang curiga, Tora dapet prinsip kek gtoh darimana? Apa mungkin Tora pernah tinggal lama di China?

"Betul!" Aoi ngebelain Tora. "Nggak boleh ada monopoli dalam genk! Kalo poligami sih terserah aja."

Jiah! Yang ini lebih ngaco! Apa urusannya sama poligami segala sih? XD

Haduh, urusan kueh aja bikin ribut. Shinya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Udah, udah… jangan berteman, eh bertengkar. Ini, makan aja rame-rame. Kalian malu dikit dong, berantem gara-gara makanan. Apa kata dunia?"

"Tapi Shin, aku kan suamimu! Harusnya aku duluan dong yang kamu prioritaskan!"

Saahh…. Elah, Die! Pake ngaku-ngaku sagala. Shinya jadi tersipu-sipu. Wajahnya berubah dari koki handal ke mode putri malu.

"Die-kun…" Shinya nyubit Die.

Die deg-deg serrr…

"Shinshin…" Die nyolek Shinya.

Shina gemetar bahagia.

"Die-kun…" Shinya nowel Die.

Die grogi akut.

"Shinshin…" Die nyenggol Shinya.

Shinya jatoh! Wakakak! XDD

"Go-gomen ne,,." Die bantuin Shinya bangkit.

"Ungh…" Shinya menunduk, nyembunyiin pipi yang merona merah.

"Ada yang sakit?" tanya Die, memeriksa sekujur tubuh Shinya. Eeettooooo… Kenapa itu tangan Die nemplok di pantat Shinya? Dasar mesum! =_=

Shinya menggeleng lemah. "Enggak kok."

"Bener nggak pa-pa, sayang?" Die nanya sekali lagi. Kawatir kali kalo tubuh Shinya yang mulus bak porselen bakal retak setitik.

Shinya mengangguk malu, meyakinkan Die. Dalam hati Shinya seneng banget diperhatiin ama Die, Mana ada yang percaya sih kalo nggak liat sendiri : seorang bos genk berandal sekolah yang paling kesohor "Antartic Red Monkeys" kek Die bisa menjadi lemah lembut kek gini. Cuman ke Shinya duang sih itu bos monyet bernama Andou Daisuke bisa berubah lebih beradab, hehe…

Tunggu, kayaknya ada yang kelupaan deh.. Eh, bukannya tadi Shinya bikin cookies? Ehehe, Shina kan pengen kue buatannya dimakan ama orang yang disayanginya.

"Jya, silakan dicicip." Shinya kasih sebiji kue ke tangan Die.

"Haik, itadakimasu!" seru Die ceria di detik pertama.

Haup! Detik kedua, kue masuk ke mulut Die.

Dan di detik ketiga… Muka Die pucat pasi!

"Enak?" tanya Shinya polos ke Die. "Gimana semua? Enak? Mau lagi?" Shinya nggak lupa juga nanya ke anbu-nya Die.

Aduh! Mending jangan ditanya lagi deh. Itu muka Die dan anbu-nya udah pucet en surem ba-pake-nget! Susah payah mereka menelan kue naas itu. Lalu bersama-sama mereka tersenyum meringis, memperlihatkan deretan gigi mereka yang berubah warna menjadi ungu!

"Ihihi…. Enak kok!" seru mereka kompak.

Okelah mereka EMANG berandal di sekolah! Okelah mereka genk "Antartic Red Monkeys" yang paling ditakuti di sekolah! Okelah mereka makhluk brutal dan beringas! Okelah mereka nggak takut apapun! Okelah mereka gagah perkasa otot kawat tulang doang XD Tapi teteup enggak sampe hati juga nyela hasil masakan istri bos. Hahaha XD

iyalah… Apa nggak baca tulisan gede yang menghias apron yang dipakai Shinya?

"BERANI NYELA MASAKANKU, KUTONJOK MUKAMU!"

See? Cari aman aja deh… Hehehe…

"Jya, kalo gitu kuenya diabisin ya…" titah Shinya polos tanpa dosa.

Antartic Red Monkeys Gank langsung pingsan di tempat XDD

**~OWARI~**

**Finished 27 Maret 2012**

**Last edited 27 Maret 2012**

**~Rokka~**


End file.
